The Last Night
by x6bakablack9x
Summary: No one should ever have to experience something like this. Another taunt. Another unfulfilled expectation. Another night in a lover's bed. When does the pain become too much to handle? Babefic.


**Author's Note - **Let me just say that I'm sorry for not updating in about a year. I started college in the fall and it seems as if one bad thing keeps happening after another. I've met some really great friends that have helped me through but I haven't been myself. I didn't want to disappoint anyone by updating _You Can't Escape Fate _and it not being up to its full potential. This is based vaguely off of something that happened to me, but it didn't come with a happily ever after. You know when mother's always say 'boys only have one thing on their mind and they'll do anything to get it'? Well, I learned that it was true. I'm starting to get my writing mojo back so hopefully there will be more updates in the future. Plus summer so less energy spent on stress. All I can say is that I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer** - I don't own anything.

**Note Before Reading - **The **bold** are the lyrics to the song The Last Night by Skillet. The _italics_ are text messages. Just for clarification.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Night<strong>

She shook. The uncontrollable shakes made their way across her body, starting at her hands and ending up a full blown convulsion. Nothing to do. Nothing to say. She proceeded to sit on her couch wrapped up in herself waiting for it to pass.

These thoughts shouldn't pop up. These actions that pass through her minds eye shouldn't have been there in the first place. With so much going on, there truly was no other place to go.

Two of one to take away the pain in her head.

Two of another to take away the pain in her stomach.

One of a prescription to make the anxiety pass.

And another prescription to make her whole body numb.

Too much, but not enough.

More thoughts rushed through her head and the shaking only seemed to increase. Her vision starting to quake. Why on earth should someone have to experience something like this? Another taunt. Another unfulfilled expectation. Another night in a lover's bed.

_Babe. Come over?_

**You come to me with scars on your wrist**  
><strong>You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this<strong>  
><strong>I just came to say goodbye<strong>  
><strong>I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine<strong>  
><strong>But I know it's a lie<strong>

He knew that she was slowly starting to break. Each passing day the light in her eyes seemed to fade. Each following morning as he watched her walk out of the door, he watched her heart break a tiny bit more. He knew the feelings that she tried to hide. Those big, baby blues never could keep much a secret. She wanted that tiny bit more than he was willing to give. His fears a well built wall.

He knew that something was wrong. His body was so in-tuned with hers that when something wasn't right he always managed to know. There was no way he could ignore the pressure in his gut, the overwhelming feeling that she needed him. Or did he need her?

Night after night he craved her body next to his. Day after day he yearned for her appearance with their daily routines. He watched the pressure everyone put on her and noticed the tense muscles in her body lessen when he was near. He tried to do what ever he could to help her, but the outcome only seemed to be helping himself.

_I'll be right over._

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
><strong>**Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
><strong>**I'm everywhere you want me to be  
><strong>**The last night you'll spend alone  
><strong>**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
><strong>**I'm everywhere you need me to be**

Driving was a bad idea and she knew it. But what did it matter? Somewhere deep down she knew she took too much for another reason, a reason that she did not want to admit. Not even to herself. The yellow line that past the side of the car was the only thing keeping her in the right lane. She did not even realize that she was moving until she looked up to see that she was already parked in the garage.

Her legs seemed to move without her telling them to. Her finger pressing the button for the elevator before her mind could catch up to say that this was a bad idea. It was. How much can one heart take until it is not fixable?

Just one more night. One more night that she can pretend there was something more. To be held and feel cherished if only for a short while. He could make the pain go away. No pestering from her parents. No situation that gets out of hand. He protected her from all those things. He was Batman.

_I need you._

**Your parents say that everything is your fault  
><strong>**But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
><strong>**I'm so sick of when they say  
><strong>**It's just a phase, you'll be okay, your fine  
><strong>**But I know it's a lie**

He saw her car pull into the garage from where he stood next to the window. He was surprised that she did not take out the gate as she pulled in. He was right, something was wrong.

He turned to his computer to see her step out of the car. The way her arms stretched to her sides gave away her unbalance. He grew in anticipation as she pushed the button to the elevator and awaited it to bring her to him. Something was different. Tonight was different.

He heard the light tap on the door and proceeded towards it. He needed her. Now more than ever he needed her. The touch of her curls in his hand. The taste of her tongue on his. The way her body felt moving in a sensual manor. He needed to feel alive. She was the reason he breathed.

He couldn't live without her.

He opened the door and what he saw left him speechless. He was never one for many words yet, the sight before him nearly swept him off his feet.

She was broken.

_Make me forget._

**The last night away from me**

He opened the door and she heard the sharp intake of breath as his eyes traveled across her body. She couldn't avoid eye contact for long and soon she was getting lost in his deep, brown eyes like she always did. He could tell that she wasn't right. He didn't have to read her mind to know that she did something wrong. She did not feel her body continue to shake, she didn't notice anymore.

He picked her up and carried her through the door. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and found the peace that she had been looking for. Her escape that she never wanted to leave but could never obtain. He sat on the couch with her on his lap as he held her tightly to him. This was right; this was how it was supposed to be.

She started kissing his neck in just the precise way she knew he liked but suddenly, he was holding her arms to her side and forcing her to look at him. He pleaded to know what she did. What she took. If she was okay. She couldn't understand why he cared.

**The night is so long when everything's wrong  
><strong>**If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
><strong>**Tonight**

Her pupils were dilated and her body trembled in an uncontrollable way. She wouldn't say what she did or what she took. Her eyes starred at him as if she was wondering why he was asking. He cared. He was hurt that she didn't know that.

A tear fell down his cheek. No one had ever made him cry. This tiny woman broke his well built walls and toppled them to the ground without any resistance.

She needed to know. If for a short time he could believe that she was solely his, he would have the only thing he ever wanted in life. His reward for being a mindless puppet for so many years.

He just couldn't bring himself to say.

She brushed the tear that had fallen and held his cheek in her palm. This was right. How it was supposed to be. He softly kissed her in a way to say everything that needed to be said.

He continued to hold her on the couch until her shakes subsided and when they did, he continued to clutch her close to him. He whispered softly in her ear, those sweet nothings that everyone loves to hear. And he meant every word that he said.

She knew.

**I won't let you say goodbye  
><strong>**I'll be your reason why**

She awoke to find herself in his bed. The sun shining through the window and for once, everything was alright. She heard the shower going and was comforted by the sound of the running water.

This is how it should be.

She couldn't believe that this was her someday.

She reached for her phone on the bedside table and found one, single, unread message.

_I love you._

**The last night away from me  
><strong>**Away from me**


End file.
